Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Clelia
Summary: Et si Hermione et Draco s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant leur rentrée à Poudlard? Et si ils s'étaient même parlés ? Et si le hasard faisait tout pour les réunir ?


_Voici un OS sur le couple Draco-Hermione ! _

_Bonne lecture _

_/!\ Les dates de naissance de Hermione et Draco ne sont pas les vrais. Mais qu'importe ! :)_

Narcissa Malfoy était pressée et excitée. En effet, elle se rendait aujourd'hui à son premier cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Enceinte de 2 mois, elle s'était inscrite une semaine auparavant, et attendait ce moment avec impatience. Quand elle avait annoncé à la secrétaire qu'elle voulait commencer les cours dès maintenant, cette dernière s'était étonnée, mais en voyant l'excitation briller dans les yeux de la future mère ainsi que les billets sortant de son sac à foison, la secrétaire avait craqué et accepté Narcissa.

.

Monica Granger se sentait grosse. Elle ne rentrait plus dans aucun pantalon, même ceux achetés la semaine passés pourtant affublés d'élastiques à la taille et d'un pourcentage d'élasthanne affolant. Son ventre la tiraillait et le bébé lui donnait des coups sans interruption... La brune se leva parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait aller à son cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

.  
Dans l'immense salle, des tapis étaient déroulés, des ballons gonflés posés dans un coin et une femme aidait à installer les couples. Monica se sentait seule. Elle était à chaque fois la seule à ne pas être accompagnée et elle devait pratiquer les exercices avec le professeur. Mais aujourd'hui on l'installa avec une femme blonde, plate à la rendre jalouse...

**« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Narcissa, et vous ?**

**-Monica.**

**-Enchantée ! Oh quel joli ventre ! Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois ? »**

La discussion se poursuivit et Monica perdit son air ronchon au profit d'un véritable sourire : la blonde possédait une telle joie de vivre ! Puis la séance débuta et Narcissa aida Monica à s'asseoir sur le tapis.

**« Votre mari n'est pas là ?**

**-Non, il travaille. **

**-Et quelle profession exerce t-il ?**

**-Il est dentiste. Nous possédons notre propre cabinet, mais je suis, depuis un mois, en arrêt prénatal... **La brune se stoppa en voyant l'air perdu de Narcissa

**-Narcissa ? Ca va ?**

**-Euh... Oui oui. Dentiste. **

**-Oui, dentiste. Il y a un problème ?**

**-Non.**

**-Vous avez peur de vous faire soigner les dents ?**

**-Les dents ! **S'exclama Narcissa. **Un médecin des dents ...** La future mère avait un ton affirmatif et interrogatif à la fois qui déstabilisa Monica.

**-Euh... Oui. Et vous, votre mari n'est pas présent ?**

**-Oh non, Lucius est tellement rabat-joie. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. S'il savait, il me traiterait sûrement d'imbécile...**

**-D'imbécile ? **Monica avait ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes. **Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Trop terre à terre. Selon lui les femmes sont faites pour procréer... Enfin vous voyez, le macho de base...**

**-Quelle horreur ! Heureusement mon mari n'est pas du tout comme ça. Il est complètement gaga de notre bébé, et aurait pris un congé paternité si je ne lui avait pas interdit de fermer le cabinet !**

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient et se moquaient de leur mari respectif. Puis elles durent échanger leur rôle et Monica se plaça donc derrière Narcissa pour lui apprendre à souffler avec son ventre. Quand le bébé donna un coup à Monica, la blonde le ressenti et ria, mais se stoppa quand elle ressentit elle même quelque chose au niveau du ventre.

**« Ca ne peut pas être un coup, c'est trop tôt ! »** déclara Monica, inquiète.

Mais Narcissa savait ce que c'était... Son petit se développait et avec lui les gènes magiques. Ce réchauffement corporel était tout à fait normal pour les sorcières, mais le fait de vivre cela la fit pleurer de joie.

**« Oh Narcissa, je suis sûre que tout va bien...**

**-Moi aussi ! Je suis si heureuse**, coupa la jeune femme. **Et Lucius va également être ravi que notre petit Draco...**

**-Draco ? **Coupa Monica, étonnée

**-Oui, notre petit garçon !**

**-Vous connaissez déjà le sexe ?**

**-Non, mais depuis plusieurs génération, les aînés de notre famille sont des hommes... Mon Lucius serait très déçu de ne pas continuer dans la tradition...**

**-Pour mon mari c'est l'inverse... Il veut absolument une petite princesse ! Les hommes sont fous !**

Les deux futures mères rirent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, et le cours pris fin au bout d'une heure, sur ces deux femmes heureuses, rassurées et détendues, qui se promirent de se revoir au prochain cours...

Mais ce ne fut pas possible, puisque la semaine suivante, Lucius, qui avait découvert la cause du bonheur de Narcissa, lui interdit de se rendre dans le monde moldu pour «** corrompre son fils et lui gâcher la vie** »...

~ ~ ~ ~

5 ans plus tard :

Hermione était une petite fille très intelligente et ordonnée. Le sable était son élément de jeu de prédilection puisqu'elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa créativité: châteaux de toutes formes, avec ou sans grande tour, avec ou sans douve... C'était une occupation intellectuelle et créative et elle pouvait y passer des heures sans déranger personne.

.

Draco était un casse-cou très agile. Il descendait le toboggan sans sa mère pour le rattraper en bas, courrait pour remonter en haut, poussant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Il aimait jouer, mais préférait encore plus embêter les autres. Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit une petite fille seule, dans le bac à sable, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

**« Ton château est moche !**

**-Non ! Il est très beau et réussi.**

**-Non il est moche !**

**-Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es méchant ! »**

La petite fille n'avait absolument pas peur du blond, ce qui l'agaçait : tout le monde devait avoir peur de Draco Malfoy selon son père.

**-T'es toute seule !**

**-Parce que je ne suis plus un bébé, moi ! **Répliqua Hermione en insistant sur le dernier mot

**-Mais t'as pas de parents ?**

**-Si mais ils travaillent...**

**-Moi ma maman elle m'aime ! Et donc elle reste tout le temps avec moi !**

**-Moi aussi elle m'aime...**

**-Non ! Sinon elle resterait avec toi ! »**

La brunette sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient souvent au travail, et la petite fille se demandait parfois s'ils l'aimaient... Le blond avait appuyé sur son point faible alors qu'il ne la connaissait absolument pas... Entendre ces mots dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, cela faisait mal, encore plus que quand ils résonnaient dans sa petite tête brune.

.

**« Draco, mon chéri ! Qu'as tu encore fait ? »** Demanda Narcissa Malfoy en arrivant sur les lieux du drame. En effet, la fillette était maintenant en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant un Draco stupéfié et n'osant plus faire un geste : il aimait embêter, mais pas voir pleurer...

**« Rien maman.**

**-Si ! Il a dit que ma maman ne m'aimait pas**

**-Draco, **s'exclama Narcissa**, tu es méchant ! Excuse-toi !**

**-Non !**

**-Si, Draco, fais le maintenant !**

**-Papa dit que s'excuser, c'est pour les faibles.**

**-Je me fiche de ce que dis ton père ! Tu t'excuses, c'est un ordre !**

Sa maman s'énervait, et Draco savait que c'était mauvais signe pour son histoire du soir... Il consentit donc à s'excuser...

**« Je m'excuse.**

**« Bien ! C'est fini ma chérie, je suis sûre que ta maman t'aime très fort... Où est-elle ? **

**-Pas.. Pas là,** sanglota Hermione en essuyant les larmes d'un geste de main. **C'est ma nounou qui me surveille.**

**-Et où se trouve t-elle ?**

**-Là !** La fillette désigna de son petit point une jeune femme au téléphone, ne paraissant pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans le parc.

**-Vas la rejoindre ma chérie ! **

Narcissa embrassa la petite et prit son garçon par la main, ne lui adressant pas un mot, mécontente de son comportement.

Le soir, Draco fut privé d'histoire...

~ ~ ~ ~

3 ans plus tard :

Par une chaude journée d'été, Hermione mangeait une glace que son papa venait de lui acheter. Le parfum vanille chocolat était son préféré ! Cette journée était vraiment géniale :ils avaient commencé par aller tout les deux au zoo, puis ils avaient déjeuné au restaurant. Ensuite ils avaient été à la librairie pour qu'Hermione puisse s'acheter des livres et ils mangeaient maintenant chacun une glace.

.

Draco avait chaud. Il portait sa cape de sorcier dans le Londres moldu et tout le monde les regardait bizarrement, allant jusqu'à se moquer. Son père murmurait des méchancetés et vulgarités sur ces « **crétins de moldus **» et Draco devait courir pour le suivre.

**« Depêche toi Draco ! Plus vite on arrivera au Chaudron Baveur plus vite on rentrera chez nous ! »**

Draco respectait son père, mais là il voulait simplement s'arrêter et … manger une glace ? Oui ! Une petite fille marchait vers eux avec un cornet dans les mains...

**« Père, puis-je avoir une glace ?**

**-Non. Maintenant accélères. »**

La chanceuse. Elle riait aux éclats avec son père et avait une glace dans les mains. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Draco la regarda avec des yeux durs que la petite fille aperçu mais ne releva pas tant sa journée était magique.

~ ~ ~ ~

2 ans plus tard :

Draco ne supportait plus son père. Cet homme prétentieux et autoritaire passait son temps à lui dicter sa conduite. Le jeune garçon ne voulait plus lui faire le plaisir d'obéir. C'était selon sa mère les prémices de l'adolescence... Il aimait sa mère, mais ne supportait plus que son père utilise la magie sur lui pour le faire obéir. Bien sûr il ne le faisait pas quand Narcissa était là car elle n'aurait pas accepter ces châtiments. Draco n'osait pas le dire à sa mère. Peur... Ce sentiment, Draco ne le ressentait qu'envers son père. Il avait choisi de partir. Il savait que sa mère serait triste mais il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, or il lui bourrait le crâne d'idées ignobles depuis sa naissance. Il allait faire ses adieux à Blaise, Théo et Pansy et disparaîtrait.

A 10 ans, Draco était obligé de marcher pour se déplacer. Son balai lui avait en effet été confisqué par son père et cela avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase pour Draco. Pansy habitait dans le Londres moldu, nouvelle lubie de sa mère, et c'est donc par une chaude journée d'été que le jeune Draco marchait à travers les rues d'un quartier riche de Londres.

.

Hermione était une fillette sérieuse mais que ses camarades de classe n'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Elle était même raillée par les autres. Cela la faisait souffrir... Mais elle ne le montrait pas ! Même pas à ses parents, tellement fières de leur fifille chérie.

Il était 19h et Hermione avait dépassé le couvre-feu imposé par ses parents. Mais elle n'avait pas vu les heures passées, trop absorbée par les livres de la bibliothèque du quartier. Ils allaient sûrement la punir, mais la jeune fille n'en avait pour l'instant rien à faire. En effet elle entendait des pas et des rires derrière elle, et bien qu'il fasse encore jour, Hermione avait peur. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais des bras la forcèrent à faire volte-face. Devant elle se trouvait à présent deux garçons de sa classe : Nestor et Ryan. L'un la dépassait en taille et l'autre était plus petit mais avait une tête effrayante. Les deux étaient plus que stupides et étaient à l'origine des moqueries que subissaient Hermione à l'école.

**« Salut l'épouvantail ! Tu vas où aussi vite ?**

**« Encore avec des livres... **Le grand donna un coup dans les livres qui tombèrent par terre

**-Ses seuls amis … **

**-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ! Qui voudrait passer du temps avec le Castor ?**

**-Laissez moi tranquille ! **Cria Hermione en les repoussant

**-Tu as peur ?**

**-De vous ? Sûrement pas !**

**-Ah oui ?** Le grand se rapprochait d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage

**-Dégagez !**

Un blondinet de leur âge avait surgit de nul part et fusillait les garçons de ses yeux gris.

**-T'es qui toi ? **

**-Dégagez !**

**-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?** Demanda le second, sûr de lui

Hermione ne bougeait plus, remerciant son sauveur mais ne voulant pas l'abandonner avec ces monstres. Cependant le jeune garçon se retourna vers elle et déclara d'un ton neutre :

**-Tu peux partir.**

**-Non... Je t'attends.**

Il l'a regarda, surpris, mais refit face aux autres qui riaient de la situation.

**-Tu crois vraiment que tu nous fais peur ? **

Le blond s'approcha d'eux, les regarda un à un. Les deux enfants avalèrent difficilement leur salive devant ce regard froid. Apparemment il leur faisait peur. Draco se rappela qu'il s'agissait de moldus. Il souffla à leur encontre :

« **Je fais un sport de défense. Le premier qui me touche ou la touche est mort. Compris ?** »

Les deux acquiescèrent et firent marche arrière, n'osant pas lui tourner le dos.

« **Et ne l'embêtez plus jamais ou je vous retrouve !** »

Les deux finirent par se retourner et ils partirent en courant.

«** Wow **! » Hermione était impressionnée, le garçon se retourna vers elle, se baissa pour récupérer ses livres, les lui tendit et repartit.

«** Merci **! » cria t-elle.

Le garçon, sans se retourner, lui fit un geste de la main...

~ ~ ~ ~

2 ans plus tard :

Hermione était heureuse : aujourd'hui, elle se rendait à Poudlard ! Elle avait appris le mois dernier qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa différence s'expliquait enfin... Ses parents étaient tristes de devoir quitter leur petite princesse, mais en même temps heureux et si fière d'elle.

.

Draco était heureux : aujourd'hui il se rendait à Poudlard ! Aujourd'hui il était libre et ne devrait plus vivre avec son père 7 jours sur 7 ! La seule fois où il avait tenté de fuguer, il avait été retrouvé et il n'avait plus retenté l'expérience tant la peine de sa mère lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle pleurait d'ailleurs actuellement à chaudes larmes sous le regard désapprobateur de son mari.

.

**« Oh excuse-moi ! »**

Le jeune garçon sortit de ses pensées en apercevant la fille devant lui qui venait de le percuter. Cette fille... Elle lui disait quelque chose...

Hermione était gênée. Le garçon l'a regardait avec des yeux froids... Ces yeux... Ils lui rappelait quelqu'un...

.

**« Alors le Castor ? Encore à la bibliothèque ? »**

Ce surnom... Hermione le détestait. Et encore plus quand il était prononcé par lui : Draco Malfoy. La jeune fille avait fini par se souvenir de qui il était et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé si c'était maintenant pour se moquer d'elle...

.

**« La fouine et ses gorilles! »**

Le fameux nom que le Trio d'or utilisait à son égard... Draco n'en avait que faire parce que ces trois prétentieux n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Enfin deux n'avait aucune importance... Dans le cas d'Hermione, Draco était perdu...

.

**« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »**

Le seul surnom dont l'affublait Draco qui n'était pas emprunté à ses anciens camarades d'école. Celui qui lui faisait le plus de peine...

L'ignorance. C'était l'arme d'Hermione pour contrer Draco. La jeune fille avait compris que le blond ne supportait pas de ne pas être au centre de toutes les attentions et elle se jouait donc de ces situations.

Hermione ne savait pas si le Serpentard se souvenait d'elle... Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en souvenait forcément puisqu'il l'appelait par ces surnoms idiots, lui rappelant son enfance douloureuse.

~ ~ ~ ~

1 an plus tard:

**« -Malfoy ?! Que fais tu là ?**

**-Potter... Quel plaisir ! **

Draco avait ce ton ironique qui agaçait Harry.

**-Je t'ai posé une question …**

**-Je travaille ici. Comme toi je suppose ?**

**-Exact...**

Le brun fut coupé dans sa réponse par Kingsley, le chef des aurors.

**« Les jeunes, je vous cherchais justement. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !**

**-Nous deux ? **Demandèrent Harry et Draco en même temps, ce qui fit rire Kingsley.

**-Oui ! Vous deux.**

Une fois installée dans le bureau, Kingsley se racla la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise. Ce manque de confiance ne lui était pas habituel comme le savait les personnes qui le connaissait, donc Harry.

**« Un problème Kingsley ?**

**-Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place... Vous avez été choisi pour être collègue. Vous êtes notre nouveau binôme d'aurors !**

**-Quoi ?** Les deux s'était levés de leur chaise et avait crié en même temps. Ils arboraient d'ailleurs le même visage : la bouche ouverte, la peau pâle et les yeux exorbités.

Les premières semaines furent difficiles. Néanmoins, Harry s'avérait être un très bon auror, tout comme Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient énormément de temps ensemble puis qu'étant aurors de hauts niveau, ils étaient envoyés sur de grosses enquêtes qui duraient parfois plusieurs semaines. C'est d'ailleurs sur une importante et dangereuse affaire de trafique de pouvoirs que les garçons finirent par devenir amis, Draco ayant sauvé Harry de la mort et Harry ayant évité à Draco un blâme.

~ ~ ~ ~

Par cette froide journée d'hiver, Hermione marchait dans les rues de Londres. Emmitouflée dans sa parka, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque municipale, les bras chargées de livres. La jeune fille profitait du fait de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui ce qui était plutôt rare. En effet, en même temps que ses études en droit magique, Hermione suivait une formation en littérature moldue, n'ayant pas pu se décider entre ses convictions et sa passion.

Elle était installée à une table de l'immense bibliothèque, prenant des notes sur un livre de Stendhal, auteur français, quand une chaise à côté d'elle racla. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir qui prenait place à ses côtés, mais se stoppa. A côté d'elle, Théodore Nott faisait la même tête qu'elle.

**« Théodore ?**

**-Hermione Granger ! Si j'avais pensé te croiser ici !**

**-Euh... Je pourrais te retourner cette phrase.**

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se fixer puis éclatèrent de rire.

**« -Que fais tu là Théodore ?** Demanda Hermione une fois calmée

**-J'écris une thèse sur la façon dont la littérature moldue a influencé la vie magique...**

**-Wow ! Un sang pur qui s'intéresse aux moldus !**

**-Hermione, j'ai changé. Nous avons tous changé...**

**-J'imagine Théodore...**

**-Appelle moi Théo. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ?**

**-J'étudie la littérature moldue à l'université en même temps que mon cursus en droit magique.**

**-Eh bien ! Je ne devrais même pas être étonné !**

**-Pourquoi donc?**

**-Tu es si intelligente ! Tu feras forcément de grandes choses...**

**-Merci Théo...** Répondit Hermione tout en rougissant devant le compliment du jeune homme. **Et toi, que fais-tu comme étude ?**

**-École de psychomage...**

La discussion continua ainsi durant plusieurs heures, puis se poursuivit la semaine d'après, et les suivantes… Hermione et Théo avaient énormément de points communs et les deux jeunes gens aimaient se retrouver pour parler littérature notamment.

~ ~ ~ ~

Draco était aujourd'hui en congé et en avait profité pour venir assister avec Blaise à un match de Quidditch.

**« -Ca va toujours avec Harry ?**

**-Ouais ! Tu devrais le revoir. Ce mec a changé, il est beaucoup moins prétentieux qu'à Poudlard et-...**

**-Il n'a jamais été prétentieux Draco. Tu étais juste jaloux de lui. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui et je serais ravi de le revoir !**

**-Il faudra organisé ce rendez-vous, mais je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais pu être jaloux chez Potter...**

**-Moi j'ai une petite idée...**

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix annonçant les gagnants de la tombola le coupa. Cette tombola allait permettre à quelques jeunes gens de prendre place dans les tribunes VIP du terrain.

**« Et le troisième gagnant est... Ronald Weasley ! »**

**-C'est pas vrai ! Quel chanceux ce mec !** Hurla Draco pour recouvrir les applaudissement et cris de félicitations. Blaise hocha la tête, mais fut coupé par la voix qui reprit :

**« Le quatrième gagnant est Blaise Zabini ! »**

Le garçon se figea. Il se retourna lentement vers Draco et se montra du doigt en prononçant un silencieux «** Moi ? **». Devant sa mine surprise, Draco éclata de rire et lui tapa dans le dos tout en criant **« Mon meilleur pote est trop chanceux ! ».**

Une fois Blaise remis du choc, il se rendit dans la salle VIP. Là haut, de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le terrain, des sièges en cuir et des canapés en velours étaient disposés autour de tables basses recouvertes généreusement en gâteaux et boissons. Toutes les places étaient prises et Blaise se dirigea donc vers un fauteuil vide, un peu à l'écart. Mais en s'approchant, il reconnu une touffe rousse dans le siège voisin, et tout en s'asseyant, il s'exclama :

**« Salut Weasley ! »**

Le jeune garçon se redressa brusquement et répondit la bouche pleine

**« Zabini ?**

**-Et oui ! Tu as devant toi un heureux gagnant ! »**

Les deux garçons se parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les cris des supporters soient trop fort. Alors le match commença, et à leur grande surprise, Blaise et Ron se rendirent compte qu'ils encourageaient la même équipe.

**« Toi aussi tu supportes les Canons de Chudley ?!**

**-C'est pas vrai ! Tu es le premier de mes potes à les supporter ! Draco passe son temps à me parler des Faucons de Falmouth !**

**-Les Faucons ?! Comme Harry et Ginny ! Mais c'est dingue ! »**

Les garçons étaient ravis et ne prêtaient même plus attention au match se déroulant sous leurs yeux, trop occupés à parler des Canons.

Les deux sportifs prirent ensuite l'habitude de se retrouver toutes les semaines pour voir ensemble des matchs de Quidditch ou d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre pour parler de sport et de filles...

~ ~ ~ ~

Pansy était chargée de sacs. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des soldes d'été et elle s'était levée aux aurores pour avoir ce qu'elle avait repéré depuis le mois dernier. La jeune fille n'hésitait pas à pousser, mordre, pincer et frapper pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, en bonne Serpentard qui se respecte.

Elle pénétra dans la boutique suivante de sa liste et repéra directement un petit haut vert, qui mettrait ses formes en valeur.

.

Ginny Weasley avait mal au pied et au dos. Harry lui avait interdit de venir faire les soldes dès les premiers jours, étant enceinte de 6 mois, mais la jeune fille aimait trop le shopping pour lui obéir. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son absence, étant au travail. Cette boutique était la dernière de sa liste et Ginny voulait y acheter quelque chose pour sa meilleure amie Hermione. En entrant, elle aperçu une robe beige, une jupe rouge, mais tomba en pâmoison devant un haut vert.

.

Quand Pansy agrippa le tissu vert, elle ressentit quelqu'un la pousser, et en se retournant elle aperçu Ginny Weasley.

**« C'est pas vrai ! Pas toi !**

**-Le plaisir est partagé !**

**-Mais tu es enceinte ma parole ! Et un Weasley de plus !**

**-Un Potter-Weasley ! Que veux-tu, moi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime !**

**-Tu insinues quoi la baleine ?**

**-Tu n'as pas compris ? C'était pourtant clair : personne ne t'apprécie !**

Adrian Pucey, le compagnon de Pansy depuis plus d'un an l'avait quitté la veille, et la phrase prononcée par Ginny la fit donc éclater en sanglot.

**-Pansy ? Ca va ? **Ginny s'était approchée de la jeune fille, plus qu'inquiète.

**-Ou .. Oui !** Sanglota Pansy

**-Excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas tu sais. **

**-Mais tu as raisooooon ! Personne ne m'aimeeeeee !**

L'ancienne Gryffondor prit Pansy dans ses bras, la brune se laissant aller dans cette étreinte.

**-Je te laisse le haut et on va aller prendre un café pour que tu me racontes tout, d'accord ?**

**-Oui ! Mais je prendrais plutôt un whisky pur-feu !** S'exclama Pansy en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui avait donné Ginny. Cette dernière ria et Pansy, devant la tête hilare de la rousse, s'esclaffa également.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent donc à une table ensoleillée, les sacs reposant à leurs pieds. Elles se racontèrent leurs malheurs, leurs achats, leur vie, échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, et se promirent de se revoir rapidement pour parler. Promesse qu'elle tinrent puisqu'elles se retrouvèrent la semaine suivante pour une nouvelle après-midi shopping !

~ ~ ~ ~

Harry était ravi. Il fêtait aujourd'hui son anniversaire avec ses amis. Sa femme adorée était actuellement assise dans la canapé pour reposer ses jambes douloureuses, son meilleur ami Ron disposait les couverts avec Neville, et sa meilleure amie Hermione préparait le gâteau devant une Luna attentive aux explications. Harry quant à lui surveillait l'arrivée des Serpentards. En effet, le jeune brun avait invité son collègue et maintenant ami Draco, Ginny sa nouvelle partenaire de shopping Pansy, Hermione son acolyte Théo et Ron son ami Blaise.

**« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de revoir la fouine !**

**-Ron ! **S'exclama Harry. **Tu es bien ami avec Blaise, pourquoi pas avec Draco ? Et il a réellement changé...**

**-Si tu le dis...**

**-Hermione ?**

**-Oui Gin' ?**

**-Draco est beau comme un dieu grec !**

**-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Gin' ?** s'exclama Hermione qui rougissait sous les regards de Ron, Neville et Harry

**-Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de nos conversations sur lui...**

Ginny avait son air calculateur qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas et qui la mis mal à l'aise. Gênée, elle acquiesça avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

**-Moi aussi je m'en souviens. **Déclara une Luna rêveuse

**-Et nous on peut savoir ? **

**-Je suis d'accord avec Harry !**

**-Non les garçons ! Discussion de filles... Tu sais Hermi', j'en ai parlé à Pansy et -...**

**-QUOI ?** Hurla Hermione en accourant dans le salon. **Tu as fais quoi ?**

**-Je... J'ai un peu abordé le sujet et-...**

**-Gin ! Le principe d'un secret tu connais ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je peux encore partir ça va ! Encore bon anniversaire Harry et désolée mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à ta peste de femme ! **

Hermione se précipitait vers la porte sous les cris de Ginny, Ron et Harry. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à face avec leur sujet de discussion : Draco Malfoy. Les deux se fixèrent dans un silence intense puis Blaise lança un « **Salut Hermione ! **» suivit d'un «** Aïe **! » quand Pansy le frappa accompagné d'un « **Quel crétin !** ».

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Les quatres Serpentard s'étaient retrouvées chez Pansy pour se rendre ensemble à l'anniversaire d'Harry.

**« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a quelques années, que nous irions chez Harry Potter en tant qu'invités à son anniversaire, je n'y aurais pas cru !**

**-Ouais... C'est étrange...**

**-Draco est ailleurs ! Et je sais où ! **

**-On sait tous où Blaise, pas besoin de te vanter !**

**-Taisez-vous ! Je ne suis pas ailleurs ! Vous avez intérêt à bien vous comportez vous deux !**

**-Pas Théo ?**

**-Je me comporte toujours bien.**

**-Exactement et -...**

**-Et il est ami avec Hermignonne alors tu ne te le mets pas à dos c'est ça ?!**

**-Pans' ! Arrête avec tes allusions !**

**-Draco, on sait tous que tu craques pour elle depuis notre première année, tu l'as même avoué l'année dernière !**

**-Vous m'aviez fait boire...**

**-Et bien sûr, ça va être de notre faute ! **S'insurgea Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel

**-Et je craquais, mais je suis passé à autre chose.**

**-Ah ouais ? Tu parles, on ne t'a pas vu avec une fille depuis... Depuis quand d'ailleurs ?**Demanda Pansy tout en finissant de se maquiller dans la salle de bain, la porte grande ouverte.

Draco se leva du canapé où ils étaient tout trois assis, ferma la porte de la salle de bain sous les protestations de Pansy et se rassit.

**« Ca fait du bien de ne plus l'entendre !** Souffla Draco de bien être

**-Mais elle a raison,** chuchota Blaise à l'encontre de Théo qui hocha vivement la tête.

Draco qui avait entendu ne répliqua rien, préférant réfléchir. Il avait eu un faible pour Hermione. Mais à l'époque ce n'était pas possible entre eux deux : elle venait d'une famille de moldu et son père ne l'aurait pas accepté. Mais maintenant que ce dernier était en prison...Ca ne changeait rien : Draco l'avait maltraité toute sa scolarité et la jeune fille ne comprendrait pas son revirement de comportement... A vrai dire, lui même ne comprenait pas réellement son attitude quand il était en présence de la brune : il perdait tous ses moyens et disait donc tout et n'importe quoi... Comment allait se passer la soirée ? Draco angoissait à l'idée de revoir l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de leur scolarité, et avait des nouvelles grâce à Harry et Théo uniquement.

Pansy sortit finalement de la salle de bain et après avoir frappé Draco gentiment, ils partirent en direction de la maison en transplanant.

Au loin, les Serpentards apercevaient une maison biscornu entouré d'arbres et de plantes grimpantes.

**« Plutôt pas mal la baraque ! »** Lança Blaise en sifflant d'admiration

Pansy s'arrêta sentir des fleurs pendant que Théo poussait Blaise dans l'herbe. Draco quant à lui continua d'avancer, stressé par cette soirée. Il fut donc le premier rendu au perron, vite rejoint par les autres. Draco leva la main pour sonner mais fut stoppé par la porte qui s'ouvrit vivement et une Hermione pressée apparu devant lui.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon lâche, sa robe violette s'arrêtait aux genoux et sa taille était marqué par une ceinture d'un violet plus soutenu. Ses yeux cependant paraissaient inquiets...

**« Salut Hermione ! … Aïe ! »**

**« Quel crétin ! »**

.

La jeune fille sortit de sa léthargie, adressa un sourire à Blaise et Théo et se décala pour laisser entrer les jeunes gens. Draco était toujours figé et Pansy le poussa discrètement pour le faire réagir. Il pénétra donc en silence dans un hall chaleureux suivit des autres. Quand il se retourna pour regarder Hermione, il vit cette dernière sortir par la porte, et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tornade blonde la rejoindre.

**« C'est bon, Luna est parti la rejoindre ! »** entendirent-ils depuis le hall. Blaise se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et une fois arrivé, il cria « **Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! **». Les Gryffondors ne les avaient pas entendu rentrée et furent donc surpris de cette arrivée, mais ils s'en remirent rapidement et ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement.

Quand Draco se dirigea vers Ginny, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, il l'entendit discuter avec Pansy et écouta discrètement :

**« … dis que tu savais. Elle n'a pas très bien réagis et était inquiète que tu lui répètes je suppose !**

**-C'est pas possible ! Il faut qu'on les aide où ils ne se mettront jamais ensemble. »**

Mais Draco n'en entendit pas davantage car Harry venait de lui sauter dessus, et ils tombèrent donc par terre, hilares.

.

L'apéritif se déroula rapidement et vint le moment de passer à table. Draco trouva son nom sur un petit bout de parchemin au milieu de la table, et il y prit donc place. C'est à cet instant que Luna pénétra dans la pièce avec Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles riaient et Draco était stupéfait par la beauté de cette dernière. Il fut stopper dans sa contemplation par Blaise qui vint à côté de lui, regarda le papier, ria et hurla en direction de Ginny :

**« Gin' c'est toi qui a placé les personnes ?**

**-Non Blaise. Nous avons tiré les noms au hasard et voilà le résultat ! »** Répondit-elle le regard rieur.

Draco se pencha alors vers les noms de ses voisins : Neville et … Hermione ?! Par Merlin il était maudit !

Hermione chercha sa place et la trouva à côté de Draco. Elle s'assit après avoir lancé un regard à Ginny, installée face à elle.

« Salut Mal... Draco.

-Hermione. »

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise et n'osa pas entamer la conversation. Il préféra se tourner vers Neville, et apprit donc que le garçon était l'assistant du professeur de botanique à Poudlard, qu'il sortait avec Luna et qu'ils venaient d'acheter une maison ensemble. Draco voyait les regards perçants que lui lançaient Blaise et Pansy mais n'y prêtait pas attention.

Hermione était déçue. Harry lui avait dit que le garçon avait changé et elle y avait cru. Mais visiblement il avait toujours ses à priori sur les nés-moldus... La jeune fille parlait donc avec Ginny, face à elle, et Théo, placé à sa gauche.

Draco buvait pour se mettre à l'aise. Il buvait son verre et Harry le remplissait... Il ne savait plus à combien il était rendu mais il se sentait mieux. Il riait aux blagues de Ron et Blaise, il parlait vêtements avec Pansy et Ginny et il chanta même « joyeux anniversaire » avec les autres...

A la fin de la soirée, Draco était tellement éméché qu'il se tourna vers Hermione, sans y prêter attention et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

**«Où sont les toilettes ? »**

La jeune fille fut stupéfaite. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de la soirée et le blond lui demandait ça ! Elle lui répondit d'un ton froid et il partit dans la bonne direction, chancelant.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Pansy y pénétra et elle déclara, d'un ton autoritaire :

**« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de parler à Granger ! Tout de suite !**

**-Oui chef ! **Ria Draco

**-Je ne rigole pas Dray ! Tu es un vrai crétin. Tu crois vraiment que te soûler est la bonne manière pour faire bonne impression sur Hermione ?!**

**-Non.**

**-Non en effet ! Alors réveille-toi et bouge ton cul ! »**

Puis la jeune fille ressortit. Draco se passa de l'eau sur le visage et après un moment de réflexion, il repartit de la petite pièce. Il se sentait mieux. Il prit donc la direction du salon où il reprit sa place.

«** Excuse-moi Hermione.**

**-Pardon ?** Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée

**-Excuse-moi pour cette soirée et pour les années à Poudlard...**

**-Euh... Ok.**

**-Non vraiment. J'ai changé et j'aimerais te le prouver...**

**-On est peut-être pas reparti sur de bonnes bases...**

**-Je ne pense pas en effet. Comment vas-tu ?**

La jeune fille le fixa, les yeux ronds, puis elle ria.

**-Quoi ?! **S'exclama Draco, qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui

**-C'est vague comme question ! **Mais la jeune fille se reprit. **Euh... Je suppose que je vais bien. Je suis en école de droit magique.**

**-Théo m'en a parlé …**

**-Vous parlez de moi ?**

**-Euh... Ca nous arrive, **avoua Draco, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. **Je sais aussi que tu suis des cours à l'université des moldus en lettres modernes je crois...**

**-C'est ça... Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?**

**-Non. Je trouves ça bien !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.**

**-Merci … **Hermione rougissait mais se reprit. **Ca te plait d'être auror ?**

**-J'adore !**

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et Draco et Hermione parlèrent longtemps ainsi, apprenant à se connaître. Ginny, Luna et Pansy les regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise et Théo étaient également heureux pour eux. Les autres n'y prêtaient pas attention, trop absorbé dans leur propre

discussion...

~ ~ ~ ~

Les soirées furent nombreuses après l'anniversaire de Harry. Au départ irrégulières, elles se fixèrent par la suite à une par semaine. Le lieu tournait, suivant un planning.

Ainsi, le 24 novembre, leur fête devait se passer chez Hermione. Les invités arrivèrent rapidement et l'ambiance fut vite au rendez-vous, comme à toutes leur soirée.

C'était la première fois que Draco venait chez la jeune fille et il profita donc que tout le monde soit occupé pour s'éclipser de la pièce et partir découvrir la maison : le salon était composé d'une cuisine américaine et d'un hall ouvert. A côté de la cuisine se trouvait un couloir qui renfermait 4 portes. Draco prit la première et tomba dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une femme vivait là : du maquillage trônait sur le meuble, des parfums plus ou moins cher étaient exposés à côté, des instruments pour les cheveux étaient rangés dans un tiroir qui ne réussissait même plus à fermer tant il était plein... Il ressortit et prit la porte d'en face. Cette pièce se composait d'un grand bureau en bois chargé de dossiers, de livres encore ouverts et d'un ordinateur selon ce qu'Harry lui avait expliqué au bureau. Il poursuivit son exploration par la pièce suivante. Lorsqu'il y pénétra il ne fut pas vraiment surpris : une multitude d'étagère se trouvait de part et d'autres de la pièce au couleurs orange et verte. Au centre, prêt de la fenêtre se trouvait un fauteuil qui avait l'air très moelleux. Draco repartit en sens inverse et pénétra dans la dernière pièce : la chambre. Celle-ci était de couleur rouge et or... Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant d'après Draco. Poudlard avait en effet été une deuxième maison pour de nombreux élèves et Hermione faisait parti de ceux-ci comme Draco ou encore Harry. Un des murs était couvert de photos et Draco s'en approcha. De nombreuses images montraient Harry, Ron et Hermione durant leurs années Poudlard, puis il y avait celles de l'après Poudlard avec Ginny, Luna et Neville par exemple. Une des photos montrait toute la famille Weasley avec Harry et Hermione et d'autres peignaient la famille Granger. Une de ces photos représentait Hermione petite fille et sûrement son père qui l'a tenait dans ses bras. Cette photo était figée mais le bonheur du moment réussissait tout de même à transparaître : les deux riaient aux éclats et le père tentait visiblement de lécher la glace de sa fille. Draco referma la porte, ravi d'en connaître un peu plus sur Hermione. Il retourna dans le salon et fit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

.

A minuit, Pansy se mit debout et intima le silence : « **J'ai une annonce à faire ! Avec Ginny et Luna nous avons eu une idée et-...**

**-Wow ! Bravo Pansy ! Elle a eu une idée ! **Cria Blaise en applaudissant, ravie de couper son amie. Ron éclata de rire, accompagné des autres garçons. Pansy jeta alors son verre de vin à la figure du roux, qui se stoppa net :

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! **

**-Tu n'avais pas à te moquer ! Je suis ta petite amie !**

**-Pas le vin ! **Ria Blaise

**-Mais je ne me moquais pas mon cœur !**

**-Bref ! Je reprends**. Cria Pansy en jetant un regard noir à Blaise et Ron, leur ordonnant le silence. **Nous pensons qu'il pourrait être drôle de s'offrir un cadeau pour Noël...**

**-Elle a peur de ne pas en avoir...**

**-Tageul Blaise ! Je disais, d'offrir un cadeau à une personne que nous aurons tiré au sort ce soir. Vous êtes d'accord ? »**

La proposition fut accueilli par des acclamations et des cris positifs.

**« Ok, ok ! Donc vous allez tirer dans ce bocal un prénom. Je précise que vous devez le garder secret ! »**

Draco fut le premier a prendre un petit papier et il tomba sur Hermione. Puis Harry tomba sur Luna, Ron sur Blaise, Théo sur Ginny, Pansy sur Harry, Ginny sur Ron, Neville sur Théo, Luna sur Pansy, Blaise sur Neville et finalement Hermione sur Draco.

Le jeune garçon eut immédiatement une idée de cadeau pour la jeune fille, contrairement à celle-ci qui paraissait soucieuse, seule dans la cuisine.

**« Ca va Hermi' ?** demanda Blaise en s'approchant d'elle, **déçue du prénom que tu as tiré ?**

**-Non. Je ne sais juste pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui offrir...**

**-Donc c'est un Serpentard...** affirma t-il malicieusement

**-Je ne te dirais rien Blaise !** S'exclama Hermione. **C'est une des règles !**

**-Hmmm... Je vais tout de même te donner des pistes.**

Hermione protesta mais le brun la coupa :

**« Si c'est Théo, un livre lui fera plaisir, mais tu dois déjà le savoir... Si c'est Pansy, évites le livre et privilégie un vêtement ou un bijou. Pour Draco, un truc en rapport avec le Quidditch... Quoique si tu lui propose un strip-tease ou un truc du style, il sera sûrement ravi et...**

**-Blaise !**

**-Et pour moi, **continua le Serpentard comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé, **et bien n'importe quoi qui est cher me fera plaisir !** S'esclaffa Blaise.

.

La jeune fille ne dormit pas beaucoup la nuit qui suivit. Elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir au Serpentard... Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Elle se l'était caché lors de ses années à Poudlard, ayant honte d'aimer l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus. Mais il avait changé, mûri et était devenu encore plus beau et intelligent... « **Hermione reprends toi ! **» s'exclama t-elle au milieu de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple accessoire de Quidditch. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus écouter le second conseil de Blaise.

.

Draco avait eu une idée de cadeau dès qu'il avait ouvert le papier. Il s'était donc dès le lendemain précipité au magasin et en était ressorti soulagé. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 décembre et les jeunes gens fêtaient le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Draco était excité à l'idée de voir la réaction d'Hermione mais redoutait un peu d'avoir mis à côté... Hermione quant à elle était carrément stressée ! Comment allait-il réagir ? N'était-ce pas cucul comme cadeau ? Hermione n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue et avait demandé conseil à Ginny qui lui avait assuré que son cadeau était une magnifique idée.

La soirée fut superbe. Luna et Neville avaient décoré leur nouvelle maison au couleur de Noël, mais aussi des deux maisons présentes : rouge et verte. Quelques touches d'or et d'argent rajoutaient à la demeure une certaine élégance. La fête fut heureuse et pleine d'émotion, notamment durant le discours de Ginny et Harry, qui avaient enfin annoncé les parrains et marraines de leur jumeaux. Ainsi les petits Albus Potter-Weasley et Lily Potter-Weasley, venus au monde trois mois auparavant, eurent respectivement pour parrain Draco et Ron et en marraine Hermione et Pansy. L'union des deux maisons rivales étaient ainsi déclarée à jamais...

**« Mais c'est nul !** S'était exclamé Blaise. **Pansy et Ron sont ensemble et les deux autres le seront bientôt ! Vous auriez pu me choisir avec Luna pour que tout le monde soit représenté ! **

**-Tu veux dire que tu sors avec Théo ?**

A la remarque de Harry tout le monde ria, même les deux concernés. Cependant Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas très à l'aise face à la remarque de Blaise que personne n'avait relevé...

Puis l'heure des cadeaux sonna et il fut décidé que chacun offrirait son cadeau devant les autres, ce qui stressa encore plus Hermione.

Draco fut donc le premier à devoir offrir son cadeau. Toute trace de peur avait disparu et il était juste pressé de voir sa réaction. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune fille qui le regardait, stupéfaite.

**« -Tu m'as pioché ?**

**-Et oui ! Joyeux Noël Hermione.** Et Draco ponctua sa phrase d'un doux baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui rougit sous les acclamations des autres personnes présentes.

Draco les fit tous taire d'un regard et Hermione reprit sa couleur naturelle en ouvrant son énorme cadeau. Elle fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle y découvrit : un magnifique appareil photo sorcier, qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Elle resta sans voix, les larmes aux yeux. Les personnes dans la pièce attendait une réaction et Draco fut tout à coup inquiet :

**« Ca ne te plait pas ? »**

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, et Draco puis voir qu'elle pleurait.

**« Oh si ! Merci Draco ! »**

La jeune fille posa son cadeau sur la table à côté d'elle et serra Draco dans ses bras. Le jeune homme n'osa tout d'abord pas bougé et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Blaise criait tel un enfant «** Oh les amoureux !** » et Théo lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour qu'il se taise. Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras, Neville passa son bras sur l'épaule de Luna et Ron pris la main de Pansy. Ils souriaient tous bêtement, heureux de passer un Noël si agréable.

Puis Blaise s'exclama « **Cadeau suivant ?** » et le moment de tranquillité fut brisé, l'excitation refaisant surface. Tandis que chacun offrait son cadeau, Hermione continuait de remercier Draco, et finalement elle lui demanda :

**« Mais comment tu sais que j'adore la photographie ?**

**-J'ai été dans ta chambre à notre soirée chez toi... Désolé.**

**-Oh... Et bien, tu as bien fait !** Ria Hermione, détendant Draco

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'étais juste curieux de te découvrir un peu plus...**

**-Non, il n'y a pas de souci...**

**-Hermione à ton tour pour le cadeau !** Annonça Ginny en frappant des mains

**-Mais personne ne ma rien offert à moi !** S'exclama Draco

**-C'est parce que c'est moi qui ai pioché ton nom...**

**-Quoi ?** S'exclamèrent Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise et Pansy ensemble, cette dernière continua « **Et il va nous dire qu'ils ne se passent rien entre eux ! En tout cas le hasard en décide autrement ! **»

Hermione tendit donc son cadeau à Draco et lui embrassa la joue en lui chuchotant à l'oreille «** Joyeux Noël Drago !** » Le jeune homme prit le cadeau, le sourire jusqu'au oreille. Il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit un médaillon en or, en forme de serpent et possédant un rubis à la place de l'oeil.

« **Wow ! Il est absolument magnifique...**

**-L'union entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je le trouvais assez approprié.**

**-Je trouve aussi. Merci Hermione ! **»

Le garçon l'embrassa sur la joue et tout le monde voulu voir le pendentif et s'exclama sur sa beauté, sa signification et sa valeur.

Hermione était soulagée. Son cadeau avait eu l'air de plaire à Drago et elle en était ravie.

.

Draco sortit prendre l'air. La soirée battait son plein mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait tendance à trop penser ces derniers temps, comme Hermione. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il s'assit sur un banc sous le tilleul. Le sol était couvert de neige, la nuit noire et le ciel remplit d'étoiles.

**« Draco ? »**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers une Hermione hésitante

**« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »**

Le blond acquiesça et se décala vers la gauche

**« Merci. »**

Le silence n'était pas pesant. Cela faisait du bien après cette soirée mouvementée. Ils profitaient chacun de ce moment pour réfléchir.

**« Encore merci pour le cadeau... **commença Hermione

**-Et merci à toi pour le tien. **

**-Il te plaît vraiment ?**

**-Évidemment Hermione ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé, il y a deux ans, que nous fêterions un jour Noël ensemble. Mais maintenant que c'est la cas, je ne veux plus jamais passer un Noël sans vous... C'est étrange...**

**-Non. **

Draco releva la tête vers la jeune fille, qui le regardait les yeux brillants

**-C'est pareil pour nous ! Et Harry et Ginny ont concrétisé ce fait avec Albus et Lilly... **

**-Nous sommes tout deux liés avec le petit Albus...**

**-Oui. Ça me fait plaisir de partager ce devoir avec toi !**

**-A moi aussi.**

Les deux se regardaient fixement, aucun n'osait parler de peur de briser ce moment magique. Draco prit cependant son courage à deux mains et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. La jeune fille regardait les lèvres du blond se rapprocher d'elle, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste... Puis leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fut intense, délicieux et magique. Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer, un tourbillon l'emporter et elle s'accrocha à Draco pour ne pas tomber. Draco, lui, ne voulait plus lâcher Hermione. Son cerveau était arrêté et il ressentait un bonheur intense le submerger.

**« Moment immortalisé ! »** cria Blaise en repartant à toute vitesse vers la maison, l'appareil photo d'Hermione dans les mains.

Les deux jeunes adultes se reculèrent, Hermione, rougissant, baissa les yeux au contraire de Draco qui la regardait les yeux noirs de désir et un sourire en coin.

**-Wow, **souffla t-il finalement. **Hermione c'était... wow !**

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers Draco mais n'osa rien répondre.

**-Hermione, je ressens quelque chose pour toi... Depuis que je t'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express en première année à vrai dire...**

**-Quoi ?** S'exclama la jeune fille les yeux grands ouverts

**-Je sais c'est bizarre ! Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et j'avais une peur monstre de mon père... Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir... J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de Ron et Harry. Jaloux de ta relation avec tes parents. Jaloux de ton bonheur, de ton intelligence, de ton courage... Bref, j'étais un pur imbécile et je m'en excuse.**

**-Ok... Moi aussi je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. **Avoua Hermione après un instant de réflexion. **Mais je n'osais le dire à personne, même pas à Ginny, par honte. Elle a finalement deviné... J'avais honte d'aimer le garçon qui me faisait pleurer, souffrir et me détester. J'avais honte d'aimer un prétentieux, narcissique et vaniteux Serpentard. J'avais surtout honte d'aimer le garçon qui connaissait toutes mes faiblesses et qui en profitait...**

Hermione le regardait les yeux baigné de larmes. Draco était bouche-bée. Surpris par sa déclaration d'amour, mais surtout stupéfait par ces confidences.

**-Je te détestais et t'aimais... Tellement contradictoire ! Je suis vraiment bizarre et compliquée comme fille. **Rigola Hermione en reniflant. **Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître depuis quelques mois... Au départ j'avais peur que tu découvres mes sentiments et que tu te moques de moi... Et puis j'ai découvert ton nouveau toi. Tu as réellement changé Draco Malfoy. Tu n'es plus ce prétentieux et vaniteux petit garçon ! Je t'aime Draco ! **Finit par déclarer une Hermione en larmes.

Le jeune homme ne savait comment réagir devant ce tableau qui lui brisait le cœur. Il suivit donc son instinct et prit Hermione dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

**« Je t'aime Hermione. » **

La jeune fille se stoppa, se redressa et après avoir lu dans les yeux de Draco l'exactitude de ses dires, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la maison, en se tenant la main. A peine eurent-ils passé le seuil de la porte que des cris de joies, applaudissement et rire les accueillir : Blaise avait montré la photo de leur baiser à tous leurs amis et ceux-ci se réjouissaient du bonheur des amoureux qui avaient eu tant de peine à se trouver.

~ ~ ~ ~

Le jour du mariage était arrivé. Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe bustier blanche. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, tout comme son mari, installé à ses côtés à la table principale.

**« Mère, vous voilà !**

**-Félicitation mon Draco ! Hermione, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Vous formez un magnifique couple.**

**-Merci Narcissa**, lui sourit Hermione. **Je vais vous présenter ma mère. Maman, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ? **Demanda Hermione à une femme qui parlait à Molly Weasley.

**-Qu'y a t-il ma chérie ?**

**-Maman je te présente Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa voici ma mère Monica.**

Les deux femmes se fixaient étrangement. Un silence s'installa, coupé par Draco qui paraissait inquiet :

**« Un problème ?**

**-Je crois vous connaître...**

**-Votre visage me dit également quelque chose...**

**-Je... Narcissa... Je sais ! **S'exclama Monica Granger qui était réputée pour avoir une excellente mémoire. **Nous avons suivi un cours de préparation à l'accouchement ensemble !**

**-Merlin oui ! C'est vrai !**

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent longuement de leur vie de famille, de leur mari, et rirent de la situation : leurs enfants s'étaient mariés !

**-Le hasard fait bien les choses !** Conclut finalement Narcissa sous les rires des mariés et de leurs amis.

_Il vous a plu ? Des remarques ? _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)_


End file.
